1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display of information, more particularly to a method of and a device for displaying program information.
2. Description of the Related Technology
As a variety of broadcasting systems, such as the Internet broadcasting and satellite broadcasting as well as groundwave broadcasting, are increasingly available, a broadcast receiver such as a set top box is used to receive broadcasting signals from a satellite and transmit the signals to a TV set.
A device having the set top box or a device for receiving and displaying a broadcasting program (e.g., a DMB (Digital Multimedia Broadcasting) phone, a digital TV, etc. Collectively, “broadcasting electronic device”) provides an EPG (Electronic Program Guide) display function. The EPG is program information including event information such as the schedule or program title of a channel and channel information, and the broadcasting electronic device displays an EPG screen to provide the program information to a user. Of course, it is apparent that the EPG may be various program information such as channel information per each satellite or channel information per each broadcasting system as well as program information per each channel.
The EPG has been able to display information of 2- to 3-hour events only on one screen. If the user viewed one-week-long broadcasting program information and wanted to schedule the recording of desired programs, the conventional EPG would require several key pushes to view the event information based on the desired channel and day of the week. Namely, it was very uncomfortable for the user because the EPG screen was not provided with various conditions (e.g., channel or day) for searching broadcasting event information.